I Honestly Love You
by GirlInTheMirror121
Summary: Set during "Ballad". What would've happened if Kurt and Finn had sang that ballad to each other? I give you the answers. A sweet Kinn story. A bit open ended, so feel free to fill in the blanks. Reviews are more than welcome.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or "I Honestly Love You".**

**Note: Takes place during "Ballad". What if Mercedes hadn't interrupted Kurt just as he said "I honestly love you" to Finn? Kinn (pre-brotherhood, naturally). My first (and most likely, only) Kinn story. Hope you like it and review it!**

"Come on, Finn, just sing the song," Kurt begged.

"No way, man," Finn got up and walked away from the piano.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You have to at some point, Finn. Glee assignment, remember?"

Finn sighed. "But I can't do this with another dude. Look, Kurt, you're a really cool guy and all, but…I can't sing a love song to you."

"Well, pretend that I'm Quinn," Kurt reasoned. "I'll even put a blonde wig on if I have to."

"Uh, that won't be necessary," Finn began pacing the stage. "Let's just get this over with," he said, spinning around to face Kurt.

"Great," Kurt smiled.

Kurt had a reason for choosing that song. Why else would he sing a love song to Finn Hudson? Kurt Hummel was irrevocably and utterly in love with Finn. He had been ever since Finn saved him from an attack inflicted by Puck. Besides, Finn was cute. Why _wouldn't_ Kurt fall for him? The only catch was that Finn was totally straight. Kurt thought that, perhaps, if he sang a love song to him, he could get him away from Quinn, and into his loving arms.

"I love you, I honestly love you,"Kurt sang sweetly. He didn't even dare to look over at Finn. He didn't want him to see that his cheeks were on fire as he sang the words he'd wanted to say to Finn for months now. He nodded to Finn, letting him know to pick up the next verse, anticipating hearing Finn's baritenor voice wash over him.

"You don't have to answer, I see it in your eyes…"

Oh, please, just notice me, Finn! Kurt silently pleaded. Sure, Finn was your typical dumb jock, all brawn and no brain, but somehow Kurt found it charming. Besides the fact that Finn was the perfect height for Kurt to be able to snuggle up to…oh, God, he's looking at me! Kurt forced himself to look down at the piano that he was playing.

"I love you, I honestly love you…"

Those words fell like music upon Kurt's ears. Sure, it was just a song, but Kurt couldn't ignore the fact that Finn was looking at him-right at him!-and singing the words he so longed to hear. If only he could kiss those lips. Kurt was positive that if he and Finn could share just one kiss, he could get Finn on his side and in his arms. He knew that Quinn would just break his heart, anyway. And Kurt couldn't have that on his conscience, could he?

Kurt's intentions were never to make Finn feel uncomfortable. He couldn't help it if Finn had randomly drawn his name from the hat. As Mr. Schuester said, "the Fates have spoken." And those Fates had been the Fates of Love. At least, in Kurt's mind, they were. And he was tempted to play with them.

Oh, just kiss me, you loveable doof! Kurt thought, barely able to play anymore. His fingers kept slipping on the keys like he'd just eaten buttered popcorn. He just had to try to make a move. His heart hammered in his chest as he gazed up at Finn, who was not quite looking at him. Just finished the song, Kurt, he told himself.

Why couldn't Finn be gay? Kurt couldn't help but to think that if Finn batted for the same team as he did, they would be the It Couple of McKinley High. Why couldn't Kurt walk hand-in-hand through the halls with the boy he loved? Why couldn't he just tell Finn how he felt about him? Why couldn't he be in love?

"I love you, I honestly love you," they finished the song together.

Kurt let his hands fall off the keys and into his lap.

'"That, uh, that was real nice," Finn cleared his throat, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Kurt said, looking down at his hands, which were shaking.

"Hey, what's wrong, man? You look kinda like you've been punched in the stomach or like you're gonna cry or something."

Kurt hadn't realized that tears had been pooling in his eyes. "There's a reason I chose that song, Finn," he said softly, brushing the tears away. "I chose that song because…" he trailed off, hoping that Finn would catch on.

"Because you like whoever sings that song?" Finn tried.

Kurt sighed. "Honestly, Finn, you're lucky you're cute." He froze, realizing that he'd just called Finn cute to his face.

"Why am I lucky?"

"Because," Kurt said slowly. "I honestly love you."

Finn looked puzzled. "Yeah, that's the name of the song, right?"

Kurt stood up in a huff. "No, Finn…_I honestly love you_."

Finn's eyes widened. "Oh," he said with realization. "Oh. Look, Kurt, you're really…really awesome, and you're a great singer, but I don't play for your team, and you know it. I'm sorry."

Kurt banged his hand on the top of the piano. "Quinn's just going to hurt you, Finn! Can't you see her eyes wandering over to Puck whenever he's around? She obviously has feelings for him, and she's going to leave you for your best friend in the end, You know she will, Finn, and you're either too stupid to realize it or you just don't want to face the truth."

"You're getting way out of line, dude," Finn took a step towards Kurt. "Quinn loves me, and that's my baby she's carrying. She's not going to leave me for Puck. You're just trying to get me away from her just so you can have me for yourself."

"That's not true," Kurt lied, averting his eyes from Finn's.

"Yes, it is, Kurt! Look, if I just kiss you or something, will you leave me alone?"

Kurt didn't have to be asked twice. He took two strides forward and grabbed the back of Finn's head, bringing their lips together. Oh, God, _yes_, Kurt thought. I can see what all the fuss is about. Finn Hudson's lips are just about as kissable as they look, if not more. All Kurt could hear was the sound of his beating heart in his ears. Finally, he willed himself to break away from the spell.

"What," Finn was breathing heavily, "the hell?"

Kurt, breathing just as hard, shrugged. "What about Quinn?"

"Quinn who?" Finn asked, pulling Kurt in for a steamier kiss. This one, Kurt felt all the way down in his toes. He wondered what lip balm Finn used, and was entirely grateful to the makers of it. Finn slowly pulled back.

"Oh, God," Kurt muttered.

"Uh-huh," Finn nodded. "I just kissed a boy," he marveled.

Kurt shuffled his feet. "And?"

"And I think I liked it," Finn smiled. "I've never…felt…anything like that. Not with Quinn, not with Rachel…Kurt, I don't know, I…"

Kurt sighed. "So what happens now?" he asked, a glimmer of hope in his voice.

"I think I need a day to think this over, dude."

Kurt flinched. "Please. Call me Kurt."

Finn gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry du—Kurt," he corrected himself. He started to walk away.

"Is that it? Are we never going to talk about this again?"

"Oh, we will," Finn reassured him. "Tomorrow, I swear, Kinn."

Kurt shot him a quizzical look. "Did you just call me 'Kinn'?"

"Yeah, hope you like it," Finn walked away without another word.

"Oh, I do," Kurt sighed happily. "I love it."

_I love you, I honestly love you _


End file.
